Night Chase
by ConsumedHatred
Summary: A night at Resureccion leads Ichigo into meeting with a strange brute. His face is covered by a jagged scar and a fancy eyepatch, and upon leaving Ichigo has an unpleasant encounter with the brute whom screams danger all the way. Ichigo flees, and tries to forget the man as the weekend ends and he goes back to school. Will they meet again? AU, YAOI! cover by Yuraland
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ichigo raised his shot glass; tipping it at his lips swallowing the strong content in one go, making his friends cheer and whistle. He grinned before raising the glass towards the bartender, signaling for one more. The new one skid across the bar counter and stopped safely at his palm, this one downed just as quickly as the previous one. He let out a grunt before wiping his mouth and hunched forward when Renji draped an arm across his shoulder.

"Damn Ichigo, you're in a good mood today!" He hollered while ruffling the already messy orange hair. Ichigo barked a laugh before he punched Renji in the side, making the redhead grunt before laughing loudly. Ichigo waved for the bartender again, a tall orange haired girl with huge breasts.

"Give me a glass of Tequila," he said and watched as she nodded excitedly and brought him the drink he wanted.

"Here you go babe, you free tonight?" She chirped, fluttering her eyelashes at Ichigo. Ichigo faked a smile; she was so not his type.

"Sorry darling, I'm not interested" he said with a chuckle, before he strode off to drop down at the table where his friends had located themselves. He dropped down on the cushioned bench and slammed the glass of Tequila into the table in a dramatic fashion, a toothy grin covering his features as he sat down.

"She just totally made a pass at me," he laughed, pointing at the bartender whom was still pouting slightly from his rejection.

"Why don't you give her a spin Renji, she's so down your alley!" Mizuiro laughed hitting the redhead between his shoulder blades.

"She is not!" Renji shouted and glared at the small raven haired womanizer, he couldn't understand how the guy bagged women so easily, with that scrawny body and cute face.

"Oh come on, you never know until you try!" He kept pressing, earning a fist in his gut from Renji.

"Shut up you damn womanizer," Renji growled annoyed and sat down to the laughter of the rest of the drinking company.

"Yo Ichigo, what happened to that Hanataro guy last night. Did you get any?" Shinji cackled and poked at Ichigo.

"He got nerves and ran away when I tried to make a pass at him," Ichigo laughed and drank the last of his Tequila.

"Shame, though I can't say he was your type either," Rukia chimed in, making them all laugh even more. Their attention was turned to the DJ table however when a voice rang over the speakers of the club.

_"Let me introduce the DJ of this evening everyone. Give it up for the one and only Kuukaku!" _The announcer shouted as a woman with the most amazing body stepped up to the podium, her hair ruffled and sticking out from what looked like bandages that wrapped around her head.

"_All right everyone, let's get this party started!" _She shouted over the speakers, and the people in the club cheered and whistled at her, a fair amount of the younger boys and older men eyeing her with interest.

She immediately ripped off a classic song, and a huge mass moved out to the dance floor when the disco bowl was hoisted down, as Beat It by Michael Jackson rang from the speakers.

At Ichigo's table Orihime dragged an unwilling Ishida out on the dance floor, while Renji laughed and dragged Rukia out with him. Shinji gave Ichigo a questioning face and Ichigo waved him off, smirking when he dragged Tatsuki along, forcing the not so willing girl out into the midst of the crowd. Ichigo watched as his friends enjoyed themselves, shooting a glance over to Mizuiro whom was out checking up girls again. Ichigo rolled his eyesand got up to get another drink.

This time he ordered the club's trademark drink which was called Resureccion just like the club, and he watched the icy blue fluid dance around in the glass as the bartender, a male this time, blended it in the se through shaker. Ichigo shoved one of the bar stools to the side and rested himself in a lanky position at the counter, watching the crowd with his chocolate eyes, sipping from the rather large sized drink every now and then.

He flinched slightly when a large figure appeared in his side view, and took a glance to his left, slightly stunned at the man his eyes was presented with. There on one of the bar stools sat a tall man with a cut face.

A large scar marred the left side of it, and an eye patch was featured on the right. He had an incredibly thick and wild black mane, which was swept back from his forehead and hung freely down his back. He was dressed in a tight black tank top, which was covered by a heavy leather jacket which was adorned by spikes and metal. He wore ragged and torn blue jeans, covered by rather high heavy leather boots. His hip sported a heavy chain, and the sleeves of the jacket were rolled up, revealing muscular arms and black fingerless gloves. The man screamed dangerous all the way, and Ichigo nearly jumped away from the counter when a low and rough voice called out to him.

"See something you like boy?" The man asked, eyeing Ichigo with his own burning green one. Ichigo only scowled at him, before pushing off of the bar counter with a grunt, heading for the table where Shinji, Orihime, Rukia and Ishida had settled down again.

"Who is that?" Shinji asked with a grin when Ichigo sat down. Ichigo shrugged and took a large sip of his half-finished Resureccion.

"No idea," he said before throwing a sneak peek at the bar again.

Something about the man put him on edge, made his blood pump and his senses go into high alert. He could feel his presence even from across the room, and he shuddered as he realized the guy was watching him, with a predatory like eye

. He turned his attention to the dance floor once again, where Renji was indulging in a quick moving dance with a purple haired auburn eyed woman. When did Yoruichi arrive? He mused to himself before the song stopped. He found himself dragged out on the dance floor for the first time that evening, seconds after he finished his drink.

Renji had left Yoruichi in favor of getting Ichigo out on the dance floor, as Cascada's Evacuate the Dance floor began playing. Ichigo gave a groan, but smirked at Renji as he caught the beat with his body. Everyone knew Ichigo was a great dancer, so they always tried to get him out there together with them. However, Ichigo rarely did dance, for reasons unknown. They figured he needed to be in the mood for it, and tonight it seemed like the mood had finally surfaced as Renji tugged him through the crowd and onto the middle of the dance floor, where the tiles were lighted up and the Disco ball shone brightest.

He danced together with Renji, his body moving like the waves of the ocean as he swung his body to the beat of the song, looking like he actually enjoyed himself for once. He bumped hips with Renji intentionally making the redhead loose his balance for a second, laughing before he danced on moving away from the tattooed man a bit.

Renji grinned and soon danced his way over to Ichigo and kept on dancing. When the song ended they were both exhausted, having gone all out for that one dance and returned to the table. Renji was getting slightly tipsy, signaling that he had gotten enough to drink along with all the others.

Ichigo however wasn't the least bit drunk; he had a high resistance to alcohol, so he had learned quite some time ago so he was also the one left to take care of his friends when they got too much into their system. He raised his wrist to look at the clock and found it to be past 2 in the night, and he decided it was time he made his departure. Urahara would pick up his friends, he had arranged for that so that he could go back home to his apartment right away.

He knew he was being watched when he made his way through the dancing crowd, and he could feel that eerie presence following him as he reached the entrance and pushed through the swinging door.

Once out on the street, the chilly night air licked across his skin and he shivered slightly before sighing loudly. He looked to his right and left before he tried to cross the street, only to find himself yanked into a warm chest by his arm. He froze for a moment, before he realized whom it was that had caught him.

"What the hell do you want, release me!" He growled in a dangerous and low tone, tugging at the grasp around his wrist.

"Don't think so boy," he chuckled lowly making Ichigo's spine tingle as that breath ghosted across his neck, the man having sunk his head low.

"What the fuck is your problem?! I said let me go!" Ichigo snarled loudly this time, giving a fiercer tug at the man's hold on him.

"You're feisty, I like it!" The man growled and licked lightly at Ichigo's neck, making Ichigo shiver from the dangerous yet not unpleasant sensation it gave him.

"What the fuck man!" Ichigo shouted and squirmed to get free from the man's grip.

"Stop resisting," the man growled as he forced Ichigo to turn around. Ichigo squeaked at the sudden movement, but quickly gathered himself, glaring daggers at the man currently holding him captive.

"Let me go!" He demanded with a growl this time, killing the man mentally as he refused to let him go.

"No!" The man growled as he roughly grabbed Ichigo's face and crushed their lips together, his eye locking with the brown ones belonging to the orangette in his hands.

Ichigo stared into that one green eye, anger brimming in his own brown ones as he tried to push away from the kiss. The man growled into his mouth and clamped painfully down on Ichigo's wrist, making Ichigo even angrier as he finally had enough. With a muffled snarl his sharp teeth dug into the rough lip of the man that was kissing him, obviously taking the large brute with surprise as he broke the kiss with a grunt.

The man looked at Ichigo with amused eyes, but was clearly stunned when Ichigo's free fist connected with the scarred side of his face, making him loose balance and his grip on the younger man's wrist. Ichigo glared daggers at the man before he turned around on the penny and began sprinting down the street, the man giving chase immediately.

Ichigo felt like he was a prey, being hunted down by a large predator and he felt his adrenaline reaching new heights as he raced down the street. He was fast, had been a junior champion at some point and did not expect the heavier brute to be able to keep up, but the brute proved him wrong by staying on his tail for a good 2 kilometers. Ichigo gave off a frustrated snarl as he made a harsh turn and ran into a side alley, only to find that he had doomed himself with a dead end.

"Nowhere to run now boy," the large man growled as he approached Ichigo in the dark of the alley.

"I have no idea what you want with me," Ichigo growled before he grinned at the man. "But I have been in far worse situations than being chased by a man singlehandedly," he continued enjoying the curious and awaiting eye that stared at him. "Sorry, but I aint planning on letting you get me that easily!" he laughed as he jumped high and did a backflip, his feet connecting with the concrete wall behind him.

With ease he used the wall as a spring board and connected with the wall to the right, before continuing the action allowing him to jump his way up through the narrow space that the two equally tall buildings created between them.

The man watched with surprise as the boy he was chasing escaped upwards, and he grinned with excitement when he saw the boy finally landing on top of one of the buildings. He knew the chase was over and he watched as the boy suddenly came flying over the gap between the buildings.

Ichigo saw the man still standing there in the alley and he flashed a confident grin at the brute before calling out "So long!" to the man, continuing to run forward leaping from building to building until he finally found a place to make contact with the ground again. It was close to his apartment and within 5 minutes he had made his way to the tall block and entered the building quickly, not bothering to wait for the elevator and ran up the stairs.

He locked himself into his small 2 bedroom apartment and closed the door behind him with a small thump, locking it as he slid down to the floor resting against the door. "What…the fuck…was that…about?" he panted before making his way up onto shaking feet, dropping down fully dressed on his bed seconds later, drifting off to sleep at once.

**...Night Chase...**

'_That feeling, it was like chasing an animal. I think I'll play with him a bit more'_ the brute thought as he made his way down the street to his waiting car, giving a nod to the mute driver that opened the door for him, before the dark car sped off into the night.

* * *

**Hehehehehe… New story, I think you've already figured out which pairing this is gonna be XD Sorry, I can't help myself.. I just love that pairing so much e.e Anyways, hope you like this mysterious little prologue of mine. Not sure how long this will be, but probably at least ten chapters. Stay tuned for the first chapter ;)**

**Reviews are what keeps me going, so please leave one :D**


	2. Stalking!

**Stalking!**

Ichigo did his best to stay awake, as the teacher babbled on about how many percent water the human body consisted off and all that crap. Ichigo never liked school, it was just a nuisance that he couldn't escape even if he tried to. His dad would have his head on a stake if he didn't finish his education, but Ichigo was double crossing his dad.

The truth was that Ichigo had found his own profession; he was educated by his own hand and got a good deal of jobs that brought cash to his pockets. No one knew of the shady double life he lived, except for his closest friends whom always nagged about him to let them in on the deals.

Ichigo scoffed at the thought, they wouldn't have known what to do even if he did take them with him. He had moved out 2 years ago, when he finally entered his eighteenth year of life, and he could have quit school right then and there if he got to decide. The only reason he still hauled his sorry ass to school every morning was because he thought he owed his dad at least that much, and so here he was stuck listening to old fat men lecturing him about stuff he would probably never have any use for in his line of work.

The only things he did find helpful was when they were taught about the anatomy of the humans, he was the only student that actually bothered to pay attention when the human body was the theme, and even till this day other students and his friends still couldn't phantom why he found it so interesting.

When the bell finally rang Ichigo groaned and rose from his desk, opening the top off it to shuffle around for the badge he needed to tie around his arm for the break. The badge was the only reason he was allowed to enroll in the school, and the reason for that was his endless fighting with fellow students. Ichigo was usually never the one to start, as he had been picked up since his childhood for his vibrant orange hair and name which everyone mistook for meaning strawberry, while in truth it was spelled differently and meant something entirely else.

He slipped out of the classroom with his lunchbox in hand and began making his way down the hall, where he met the first incident of the day. Once again the cute little Hanataro whom Ichigo had tried to bed was being bullied by the same people as always. A loud sigh escaped the orangette as he dragged lithe fingers through orange hair, and walked over to the group.

"I see were having fun here," he grunted with authority in his voice as he eyed the same old gang of trouble makers.

"Well if it isn't disciplinary Kurosaki," one of the boys snorted. Ichigo's brow twitched in pure annoyance as he eyed the guy, a repeating case by the name of Luppi something, he didn't bother to learn last names.

"Get your balls out of here before I give you a whipping to remember," Ichigo barked and glared at Luppi whom stared at him defiantly, before finally motioning his guys away from the poor raven haired boy to walk down the hallway, all students backing off to give them space.

"You ok there Hanataro, no injuries?" Ichigo asked gently as he crouched down to help the slightly shaking teen up from the floor.

"I'm just fine Ichigo-san, thank you very much," he nearly whispered with a pink tint to his cheeks, before he scurried off to the cantina for some food.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and strolled down the hallway until he made it to the stairs he had been looking for, jogging up the steps till he met a beat up old door. He pushed it open and stepped out into the warm spring breeze that caressed the roof top of Karakura University. He smiled unto the air and stepped out on the roof, heading over to his usual spot where the usual gang was already sitting, waiting for his arrival.

"Hey Ichigo" Keigo chirped while Chad gave a silent nod for a greeting, Rukia gave a bright smile while Ishida pushed his glassed further up on the bridge of his nose like he always did. Renji came bursting through the door second later hollering at Ichigo, before making Ichigo hunch as he placed his arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo greeted everyone and slouched down to the tiled roof, and opened his bento. He always made his own lunch; the food of the cafeteria was not to his liking at all. He sighed and finished his food, pecking the juice pack open and went to stand against the rail that was supposed to keep them from falling down.

He leaned onto it, sipping his juice as the wind rustled his hair into even more off a mess. Then he felt it, like someone was watching him and his usual scowl deepened even further as he eyed the area. Finding nothing unusual he sighed and blamed it on paranoia before finishing his drink just when the bell rang. Final class of the day and he was already itching to go for a new job, and he prayed some of his clients had something for him to do.

From within an abandoned building, a green eye watched as the fiery orangette made his way inside the school building, and sharp canines glistened in the faint light as the brute grinned. _So he's just a student, interesting_ he thought as he made his way out, searching for a more fitting hideout as he opted to wait for the kid to leave school later in the day.

**...Night Chase...**

Ichigo swung his suitcase over his back, as he shuffled down the familiar street as he headed for the apartment complex he lived in. He could feel someone watching him, though the presence was not the same as the one felt earlier that day on the roof, no this didn't feel nearly as dangerous and he walked a few more steps until he came to the middle of a road cross.

The space here was open and he had plenty of room to really let loose if he needed to. He knew there was more than one person, and he turned around a couple of times trying to locate whomever had been following him. Unbeknownst to Ichigo the presence of the new threat, masked the presence of the same person he had felt on the rooftop, and a green eye observed the situation quietly from the hiding spot he found once he was forced to stop his stalking since his target stopped moving.

"Feeling anxious are we, Ichigo?" A voice cackled from a side alley.

The green eye watched as the orangette groaned and rolled his shoulders as he prepared for what he presumed would happen.

"Quit the games and get out here so I can grind you into dust Luppi!" Ichigo snarled as he cracked his knuckles, and began bending and flexing his body, satisfying sounds of popping bones reaching his ears as he prepared for a fight.

The green eye watched the situation evolve with amusement, the kid couldn't possibly think to take on the huge force the little scrawny raven hair had brought with him, or could he? Either way he was at the ready, thinking he would end up saving the kid, but oh how wrong he was.

Luppi gave off the most intimidating evil laughter he could muster, as he stepped out into the street, his whole gang following him making them count about 20 men. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and snorted at Luppi.

"What's so fucking funny Kurosaki?" Luppi raged at him.

"I see you're still a coward, thinking you can defeat me with numbers," Ichigo scoffed and crouched down into a battle stance. "Here here," he taunted and laughed when the first brainless guy jumped at him from behind.

Ichigo gave a grunt of amusement as he jumped into the air, taking a backflip. The guy yelped in surprise when Ichigo's firm hands clamped down on his shoulder, leaving Ichigo to stand vertically in the air, his head bumping with the thugs as he said "Hi there," before he swung his feet down, using the momentum to flip the guy into the air and smash him down onto the pavement. Ichigo was immediately assaulted by two guys, and he smirked grabbing the hand of the one charging in first.

"Why don't you give your friend a hug?" Ichigo taunted as he grabbed a firm hold and lowered his stance, spinning around and leading the man onto a crash course with his ally to knock them unconscious.

This time three men came at him and Ichigo merely grinned as he sent his fist straight into the face of the first one, without doubt breaking the guy's nose as he shrieked and fell down to his knees. Ichigo felt his wrist being grabbed and he gave off an annoyed grunt, as he twisted himself so that he stood back to chest with his enemy, grabbing the man and hulking him over his back, to crash back first into the pavement.

Two out of three down, and the third was now running at him. Ichigo darted into what his enemy thought was an escape, but in truth Ichigo was aiming for the wall of a building and ran up the vertical wall, taking the man by surprise. Ichigo laughed as he kicked off, and landed feet first on the shoulders of the guy most likely crushing his shoulders to smithereens as the man fell to the ground under the force and cried out in pain.

The man observing the whole incident watched with a slight adrenaline pumping in his veins, the kid was good he'd give him that, as he had taken out 13 of 20 thugs in less than 20 minutes. He saw that the scrawny coward of a leader was huddling behind a corner, waiting for his subordinates to take the kid out, and he felt utterly disgusted.

_A man shouldn't boast and brag unless he can back it up_ he growled inwardly, feeling tempted to sneak out and tear the ravenettes throat out, but he wanted to see what the orange haired kid would do once he got to him.

Ichigo finished off another guy with a jaw cracking kick, and was now standing in the midst of a pile of groaning and sobbing thugs. Just then a new man arrived at the scene; the redheaded guy being one of the friends the man had seen the kid with in the club that time. He was obviously older than his orange haired friend, and he didn't so much as flinch at the bloodied stage presented to him.

"Yo Ichi, what the heck did ya do this time?" Renji hollered at Ichigo.

"For a fact Renji," Ichigo began but was interrupted as he had to take out yet another guy "they ganged up on me!" he finished, now slightly panting as he stared at his crimson eyed friend.

Ichigo ignored his friend for a second as he evaded a sloppy attack from one of the remaining guys and jumped up to the wall, running horizontally on the vertical wall.

"Hey Renji, I'm gonna finish this shit. Toss _that_ to me," he called before he jumped off the wall aiming for the back of one of the bullies. Renji frowned, making his forehead tattoo's wrinkle, before he rummaged through the discarded suitcase until he found what he needed.

"Don't do anything stupid kid!" Renji called as he threw the thing with great force, Ichigo catching it with a grin that screamed bloodlust a long quickly slid the thing into the hem of his trousers, as he saw that Luppi had come out of hiding, realizing he would have to help his failing men.

"So ya finally came out of hiding!" Ichigo hollered, but was only answered by an enraged roar from the much smaller teen, as he lunged at Ichigo with inexperience.

Ichigo evaded and grabbed the idiot's face and slammed it down into the pavement with much lesser force than he wanted to use, he needed the brat to stay conscious.

Once again back with the observing man, he watched with interest as the kid lifted the ravenette by his throat and nailed him to the wall. He watched with surprise as the orangette pulled a gun from the hem of his trousers, having not been able to make out the item that the readhead had thrown him.

"Stay back if you don't want his death on your already tainted records!" Ichigo growled, undoing the safety on his gun.

He wondered if the kid was serious, because it sure as hell looked like it when the redhead stepped forward again.

"Ichigo?" he called out, only to be given a glare.

"Right," the redhead replied, implying that Ichigo had told him something through eye's only.

_What kind of university student carries guns inside his suitcase?_ The observer thought as he continued to watch the scene, curious as to what the orange haired kid would do next.

Luppi watched with a fear stricken face as his subordinates ran way with their tail between their legs, leaving him to Ichigo's mercy. Seeing no way out of the situation he decided to spew out empty threats at the one that currently held his life in his hands.

"I'll have you arrested for carrying a firearm, they're illegal you know!" Luppi snarled and spat at Ichigo.

Ichigo growled loudly and wiped the spit out of his face as he tightened his grip on Luppi's neck, pulling the gun closer to his temple. "You know Luppi, I've had just about enough of your games," Ichigo growled eyeing the ravenette with immense killing intent.

"If it wasn't for the stupid laws of this country and the watching eyes of those in the university, you would have been dead already. To be honest you're tempting me to blow your brains out right now!" Ichigo growled his voice completely void of emotion.

"You're a sick bastard!" Luppi shouted and shivers ran down his spine when Ichigo's eyes widened and a sick smirk adorning his features.

"You know, I was going to let you off with the usual but you finally tipped the scale of my patience," Ichigo laughed as he locked his eyes with Luppi. "I'll scar that pretty little body of yours for life you imbecile," he laughed and smirked even more wickedly.

Luppy shrieked out in pain as Ichigo mercilessly kicked his knee in, effectively shattering it and dislodging it in the process. "You'll never heal completely, you'll have a sorry ass limp for the rest of your pitiful life," Ichigo laughed as he turned around releasing the ravenette to fall down into a sobbing bundle.

Renji grinned as he approached Ichigo, not faced the slightest by the loud sound of shattering bones that had echoed down the street as Ichigo dealt out some much needed punishment.

"Oh and Luppi, if you ever rat me out you won't live to lose your virginity," Ichigo said with a sweet voice eyeing the shivering ravenette.

"Well Ichigo, I'd say this was going easy on him compared to what you usually do you sick bastard," Renji laughed as he punched Ichigo in the shoulder.

Ichigo only grinned and licked the blood off of his hands like a psychopath and laughed together with Renji as he picked up his suitcase and slid the gun inside it. Now he was once again aware of that dangerous presence, now that the thugs didn't mask the person, but he decided to ignore it as he invited Renji down to his apartment.

**...Night Chase...**

Renji flinched when the high pitched tone of Ichigo's phone stirring to life.

Ichigo came jumping into his living room on one foot, a sandwich between his teeth as he tried to pull on a couple of leather boots. Ichigo finally managed to slip it on and he grabbed the phone, excusing himself to Renji whom only brushed him off knowingly, the kid was going out to work.

Ichigo smiled gratefully at his friend, knowing the redhead would probably crash at his place for the rest of the evening, possibly over the night as well as he grabbed a large bag which he strapped to his back.

"See you later Renji," Ichigo called back to his friend.

"Don't get killed!" Renji hollered back making Ichigo laugh as he ran down the stairs of the building, the ringing phone firm in his hand. Renji knew he couldn't listen to the conversation and Ichigo was grateful his older friend let him do his thing. Ichigo ran out to the small parking lot and finally answered the call.

"Password," he demanded in a low tone.

While he waited for the answer he knew that the same person that had been watching him earlier at school was still somewhere nearby, and he scowled harder as he looked around him hoping to locate his stalker but with no hope. He gave of a grunt and began tapping his foot as the person on the other side of the connection scrambled through something. Finally the voice answered and he got the password.

"Zangetsu," came the silent reply and Ichigo gave a confirming grunt.

"So who's the poor bastard?" Ichigo asked, excited to finally have a new target. He hadn't had a real job in a few weeks, and he didn't have much opportunities to train while he was bored either, so a job was that much more satisfying at the moment.

**...Night Chase...**

The one observing couldn't catch all the words being passed around, and when the kid hung up on the found an excited and bloodlust like emotion washed over his face, as he turned back and hurried inside the building again.

He heard the kid shout something to the redhead whom still hadn't left the building, and shortly after the one he regarded as kid came running out, the bag on his back apparently much heavier than before, and his outfit had changed a bit too.

The kid was wearing baggy combat trousers, with large pockets to hide stuff in and sported light but resistant leather shoes, which looked to be modeled by the ancient ninja's footwear. They had no sole and were split where the big toe resided, allowing the wearer to have a good grip when climbing and such.

He wore a black tank top, with a black tight fit leather jacket that hugged his muscles arms in all the right ways, which he kept open in the front. On his waist hung a rather heavy belt that at first look seemed like an ordinary belt, but he knew better. It was made to hold rounds of ammunitions for fire arms, and he wondered just why the kid would need such large ammunition storage.

He scowled, the browless ridges above his eyes scrunching as he eyed the kid further. He wore some sort of mask that covered his face till the middle of his nose, and his hair was swept back by the help of some gel. His eyes were hidden behind shades, and he had leather gloves with knuckle protectors attached to them on his hands.

The kid looked like he was going out onto a battlefield in the middle of some war, and his interest only rose by the second as he wondered what the kid needed all this stuff for. He decided to keep following the kid, maybe he would get a hint as to what the boy was doing out 10 o'clock in the evening, dressed like a soldier and sneaking through the shadows.

Who is this orange haired kid by the name of Ichigo?

* * *

**Yup, first chapter and a hint as to what Ichigo does for a living. Our all too familiar brute stalking Ichigo wherever he goes *smirks* XD Hope you liked this first chapter :p**

**Reviews are what keeps me going, so please leave one!**


	3. I want to go on a carnage

**I want to go on a carnage**

Two figures ran through the protective shadows created by the night as the moon peeked out from its blanket of clouds, allowing the stars help it with illuminating the large city beneath. The figure in front not completely unaware of the figure behind, even as it was occupied focusing on its mission. The moonlight made golden hair shine as the figure in front, no doubt being Ichigo ran down and across several narrow streets heading for who knows where, seeming to be in a hurry.

Behind him the second figure being none other than the green eyed brute, followed at a safe distance having no trouble keeping onto the kid's tail. He wondered where the hell the kid was going in such a rush, and he nearly forgot to keep his eye trained on the slim back belonging to the orangette, leading to a moment of surprise when the kid began climbing a building. There was no fire stairs or latter, so the kid made use of the ledges that separated each floor from each other, and the ledges pointing out from the windows as well as the pipes that were used to drain the rain water.

While Ichigo climbed the building with stunning professionalism, the brute was stuck trying to find another building to climb up on as he realized the kid had probably arrived at his destination. It was then that his ears caught up on the sound of hollering people and flesh connecting with flesh, indicating there was a fight going on.

He scowled and finally found a neighboring building of equal height, which offered fire stairs for him. He made his way up and he immediately took cover behind one of the outlets for the air condition which was built into the building. The kid was standing on the edge of the roof, the chilly wind blowing through the hair he had swept back, slightly messing up the hairdo as the kid eyed something below.

The green eyed stalker waited for the moon to be clouded again, and quickly made his way forward through a roll and landed in the protective shadow of the second air condition outlet. Now he was at the edge of his building and he peeked down at the square and open place which was between four buildings, including the one which he stood on and the one which the kid had claimed.

It was some sort of city lawn, probably meant for the people residing in the four buildings to use as an outdoor garden of some sort. What was taking place on the small lawn surprised him a bit though. A man dressed similar to Ichigo stood in the middle of a group, though his face was not hidden. The man had sickly pale skin, and some weird tear like markings from the bottom of his eyes and down his cheeks. He also noted that his upper lip was completely black, while he had stunning jade eyes and raven hair. What surprised him the most however, was that the pale man was being stoic and calm even though the roughly 15 men surrounding him were pointing guns in his face.

He took the time to glance at the kid again, and he noticed the kid was standing calmly in a slouched and relaxed pose. _Was he going to help, was he one of the larger group, or was he simply a third outsider person? _The man thought as he continued throwing glances between the kid and the pale man. He watched in surprise when the orange haired teen took a few steps.

_Are you crazy kid, you're going to jump from 6 stories up?_ The brute thought as the kid prepared himself. He watched with a raising heart when the kid actually took off from the roof, flying through the air in a near diving like position. He breathed a sigh of relief when the kid somehow silently managed to grab onto the ledge of the opposite building, now hanging from the 3rd floor.

His breath hitched however, when the kid actually jumped off from the ledge, using the wall as a spring board as he let go. He watched with awe as the kid landed gracefully at the pale man's side inside the ring, not affected the slightest by the high drop. Any normal person would fall to the ground screaming from most likely broken ankles, but the teen rose up elegantly like he had not just jumped from the 3rd floor.

The pale man made no emotion as the kid stood up beside him; he hadn't even been surprised when the kid came dropping in. He only gave an affirming grunt, his jade eyes still locked on the men surrounding him and his newly arrived accomplice.

"Murcielago," the teen said with a calm voice.

"Mugetsu," the pale man answered with a nod and the orange haired kid grinned.

"Well look what we have here, Murcielago called for backup!" one of the men snickered.

"And a kid at that, when did you sink so low? Bringing kids in to save your sorry hide," another man continued. With that comment the brute saw the kid's eyebrow twitch in obvious displeasure at being called a kid, and a low snarl rumbled from deep within his chest as he bared his teeth slightly.

"Oh look, kitty's got fangs!" a third guy laughed and with that the whole area suddenly went dead silent as Ichigo's eyes lit up with a deadly glint.

"That was a grave mistake," Murcielago said as he eyed the thugs with what could be translated into deadly amusement, the pale man obviously knowing what awaited the 15 men as he shared a glance with his orange haired accomplice.

Without a word Ichigo moved his hand behind his back and zipped open the top of the heavy bag which he still carried. The moonlight reflected in something, and to the stalker's surprise the kid didn't pull out a gun but a katana as black as obsidian. _That was quite an unusual blade, how in the world had whoever forged it managed to turn the steel black?_ The brute mused silently as he watched the kid readying his stance.

"A katana, you can't be serious," a 4th man laughed earning a silent glare from Ichigo and a knowing stare from the pale man labeled as Murcielago.

"You know, I did intend to go easy and kill you quickly with a gun, but now I feel like going on carnage," Ichigo growled and dodged when a bullet was fired in response. _Damn, those are quite the reflexes! _The green eyed brute mused in surprise and watched the developing situation with a raging heart.

The crowd watched with awe as the man whom had fired at Ichigo shortly after found his gut pierced by the incredibly sharpe blade, and he shrieked in pain as Ichigo ruthlessly yanked the blade out of the man's intestines with a grin. Ichigo had moved so fast that Murcielago, and even the brute had difficulties following him and the result was the man now bleeding out on the green grass.

_My my, such an intriguing kid_ the brute thought as he watched the men curse Ichigo and engage.

Ichigo's maniac like grin was long gone by now, and he calmly slaughtered one after another, Murcielago taking down his fair share. Man after man fell on Ichigo's blade, he even went as far as to decapitate one, and slice another man in half by hitting precisely in the gap between two joints in the man's spine. The poor man laid there chopped into two, and bled out quickly.

Now there were only 3 men left and they watched at the mixture of dismembered and shot men with horror in their eyes, They nearly vomited when Ichigo pulled a sadistic grin at them and raised the katana to his mouth, staring at them as he licked blood of the blade and swallowing it, licking his lips free of any blood afterwards.

"I suggest you scram if you don't want me to hack you up," Ichigo snarled and he watched with glee as the men fled with their tail between their feet.

He grinned when Murcielago kicked at one of the corpses and bent down to pick up an interesting pendant. It had the kanji for 3 engraved on it, and a near invisible smirk stretched the pale man's lips.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea. It'll be nice to add another trophy to my collection. How long has it been since last time I actually did that?" Ichigo mused with a grin and looked at his pale accomplice for an answer. The pale man seemed to be thinking for a while, staring at nothing in particular before he answered.

"I believe the last time I saw you pick a trophy was about 6 months ago," he answered.

"Oh thanks Ulqui, I definitely need to fresh up my collection a bit," Ichigo laughed and began scanning the corpses. "They seem to be a mixture of Sanbantai people and some mafia guys," Ichigo mused as he bent down at one of the corpse's side. He yanked something from the man's neck and held up the dog tags in triumph.

"This guy must be an American, s'got a dog tag," Ichigo chirped at finally being able to add one of those to his collections. "I've wanted one of these. Now let's see what my kill was called," Ichigo snickered and cleaned the tags of blood. "Hmmm… Roger Cove, what a lame name," Ichigo said and looked at the second tag.

"Seriously, his codename was Grim? I'm so gonna mock Pantera with these!" Ichigo cackled and earned himself a chuckle from the usually silent Murcielago. "So how'd ya end up in this mess anyway Ulqui?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd prefer that you refrain from using anything but my codename, but to answer your question they simply got lucky, nothing more and nothing less," Murcielago stated.

"Right, sorry. Only in private I recall?" Ichigo asked and Murcielago nodded. "I trust you can take care of yourself, now I want to get my cash from the ones whom told me to save your ass, care to escort me to the exchange?" Ichigo asked of the pale man whom only shrugged and began making his way out of the mess, his trophy hanging proudly around his neck like Ichigo proudly wore his newfound tags.

_You're pretty young to be a hitman kid, _the brute thought as he waited for the men to leave before he began stalking them at a fair distance.

**...Night Chase...**

They were walking down the streets in the dark, staying cloaked in the shadows as Murcielago led Ichigo to the exchange point where he would be given his reward for saving a prized person. Ichigo knew that someone was watching him, and he had a pretty good idea as to whom it was and he continued letting his gaze stray to random places trying to locate his green eyed stalker.

"What is it Mugetsu?" Murcielago asked.

"Nothing, just a stalker I've had watching me the entire day," Ichigo said and that stung the brute whom had hid in a side alley when they stopped. Ichigo continued forward and the pale jade eyed man followed before Ichigo grinned and yanked one of Murcielago's pistols from its holster.

"Mugetsu what are you do-''Murcielago was cut off as Ichigo spun around and fired the gun. "What the hell!" Murcielago yelled but immediately shut up at the pained grunt that echoed down the street from a side alley.

"Fuck," the green eyed man swore silently to himself as he grasped his torn shoulder with his still moveable hand. _Kid's got a good viewpoint and aim! _He mused silently as he waited for the teen's next action.

"I suggest you stop following me idiot, you nearly ruined my business earlier!" Ichigo growled. "If you want to meet me again so badly I suggest you show yourself like a man next time instead of hiding, now scram if you don't want a bullet between your eyes!" Ichigo continued, firing a warning shot which whistled past the brute's ear missing by inches before he turned to walk down the street once more, Murcielago only shrugging and following his young accomplice. When he was sure the men was no longer there and after walking a bit further Murcielago let his curiosity get the better of him.

"What in the world was that about Mugetsu?" he asked.

"Some fucker that forced me into a kiss last weekend when I was heading home from Resureccion. The bastard chased me when I tried to outrun him, nearly caught me as well," Ichigo explained, Murcielago raising an eyebrow at the last part. Ichigo saw the raised eyebrow and sighed. "Dead end, luckily tight enough to jump up through," he explained with a grin before they finally reached their destination.

They were at a harbor, and Ichigo drew in the fresh smell of salt water as he eyed the man stepping out of the vessel that was parked a good distance away. He knew it was not the boss in person, but in reality he didn't care one bit and silently accepted the suitcase which was handed to him with a nod. He opened it briefly and counted the money and gave a dismissing wink to the man whom nodded silently and got back into the car, Murcielago following him with a sign of dismissive greeting to his young accomplice.

"Oh hey Murcielago, fetch Pantera and we'll meet up at Resureccion sometime yeah?" he called out and received a _sure_ from the pale man before the car sped off and leaved Ichigo alone to the sound of waves clashing with concrete walls. "Sate," Ichigo mused and rolled his shoulders "time for a nice long sleep, wonder if Renji's still crashing," Ichigo said out loud, smiling at the thought of maybe snuggling up to the handsome redhead once he got home.

**...Night Chase...**

Ichigo cracked his neck a couple of times before he fiddled through his pocket looking for his keys, and when he finally found them he unlocked his door and stepped inside. He looked to the floor of the entrance and saw a couple of black and red shoes of the adidas brand on the floor, indicating Renji was still there. Ichigo smiled and kicked off his more than likely bloody boots before stepping into the rather spacious living room.

He looked around for the redhead and then looked at the watch. 12:30 he read, Renji must have gone to sleep earlier than usual. Ichigo groaned and stretched his legs, arched and twisted his back and did the same routine with his arms as he entered the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He downed it in one go and made a satisfied sound as he strode across the living room and headed for the bathroom.

Just then a creaking noise was heard and Ichigo froze, readying himself for an attack. Ichigo was used to people breaking in by skillfully picking the lock on his apartment, but it hadn't made him move. The few who managed to dig up his real identity made rather boisterous attempts at shutting him down so he spun around sliding one of his knife out of his sleeve in the same move, holding them up into the face of what could be an attacker with a snarl.

"Whoa Ichi, s'just me!" Renji said backing off with wide eyes. "What's got you in a knot?" Renji asked when Ichigo calmed down and put the knife away.

"Sorry, there's this guy that's been stalking me. I told him to scram earlier while I was working, after I fired a bullet which I'm pretty sure ripped up his shoulder a bit," Ichigo explained. "He's been quite persistent so I thought it might've been him sneaking up on me, sorry if I scared you," Ichigo apologized with a goofy grin earning himself a flick of Renji's fingers to his forehead. Ichigo gave a pained grunt before nudging Renji's shoulder.

Now that Renji got a good look at Ichigo he saw all the blood, but couldn't find any rifts or tears in Ichigo's clothes to indicate he'd been injured, but he figured he'd ask anyway. "What's with all the blood, you aren't injured are you?" Renji said with concern in his voice.

"Nah, only a few cuts and bruises, I won't die," Ichigo chuckled. "I went Katana on 15 guys and hacked them up good," Ichigo answered with a pleased smirk. "Got myself a cool trophy for once as well," he chirped and held up the dog tags like an excited child.

Renji rolled his eyes at how Ichigo could be so excited and happy going after he had just massacred a bunch of people, but shrugged it off. He couldn't deny the fact that he too enjoyed to shed blood as long as it was his enemies that bled. Renji grabbed the blood stained tags and read them out loud.

"Roger Cove and Grimm, that's just so lame," Renji laughed and threw the tags back at Ichigo.

"I know right, that's why I decided to keep them," Ichigo replied before opening his bag.

"Would you mind cleaning Zangetsu for me Renji?" Ichigo asked with a sweet tone and handed the sword to his tattooed friend.

"Sure thing," Renji answered and found himself once again admiring the beauty of the obsidian blade. Then he saw the line that went through the blood and shuddered slightly. Ichigo noticed and grinned at him

"You know I love to gross out my enemies, it makes 'em shit their pants," Ichigo explained although he couldn't deny that the iron taste of the blood turned him on to no end.

"Still, that's just gross dude," Renji said as he picked up the cleaning kit that laid at the bottom of Ichigo's bag beneath his assorted fire arms and various other battle articles.

"Oh yeah, how was the pay?" Renji asked on an afterthought.

"Pretty good, about 2 million yen," Ichigo grinned. "I'm going to take a shower, you can go back to bed when you've finished with Zangetsu," Ichigo said as he headed for the bathroom once again.

Ichigo let out a satisfied groan when the warm water soothed his slightly aching muscles and calmed the throbbing pain in the few cuts and bruises he had gained and began rubbing his body with soap, not caring that it stung his wounds like hell. After cleaning his body he massaged his favorite shampoo into his hair and breathed in the masculine scent that followed when he washed it out of the hair.

Turning of the shower after having bathed in the hot stream a little longer he stepped out of the tub and tied the towel around his waist after rubbing his hair more or less dry. He covered his mouth with a hand as he yawned and kicked the bathroom door open with the bloodied clothes in his hands as he went for the small storage cabinet that came with the apartment.

He had managed to fit a washer and a dryer inside and he carelessly threw the clothes into the washer and put it on. He closed the door so that the noise would be dimmed down and lazily slouched off to his bedroom, opening the door silently. He turned left and opened his dresser, rummaging through it for a clean boxer to wear. He picked up a black one and let the towel fall, not caring if Renji was awake or not as he bent down to drag the boxer on. He heard a hum of satisfaction come from behind him and he turned to smirk at Renji.

"I always appreciate it when you show me that fine piece of ass," Renji chuckled and held up the covers so Ichigo could slide under.

"And you know I love it when you display your wonderful torso with those tattoos," Ichigo retorted as he snuggled close using Renji's chest as his personal pillow.

"We need to go out for some serious fun sometime, like we used to," Renji suddenly piped up.

"I know what you mean," Ichigo groaned and shifted slightly as Renji put his hand across Ichigo's free shoulder and pushed him closer. Ichigo yawned and Renji chukled, bending down to kiss Ichigo on the forehead, earning a satisfied mewl from the orangette.

"You should crash here more often, I miss snuggling up with you," Ichigo exclaimed and Renji chuckled, running his hands through Ichigo's hair.

"I thought you wanted me to stay away as much as possible so I wouldn't get caught up in some dangerous business regarding you," Renji mused and Ichigo hit him lazily in the rib.

"Yeah I know, but you're more than capable of defending yourself right?" Ichigo stated matter of factly and smirked at Renji.

"You've got a point, and I can't say that I don't miss being able to cradle your warm body close," Renji mused and laughed lightly.

"It would never have worked out between us," Ichigo stated with a sad sigh.

"Probably not, I just don't manage steady and ongoing relationships," Renji retorted and cradled Ichigo closer. "I still love you ya know; even though it can never be serious I'll always be here for you," Renji said and smiled at Ichigo.

"And I love you and will always be at your side no matter what," Ichigo said and shifted himself up a bit to catch Renji's lips in a friendly kiss before scooting back down into his original position. When Ichigo yawned again Renji chuckled.

"Let's sleep aye?" he said and only received a sleepy nod from Ichigo, his eyes already shutting as he made himself comfortable in Renji's embrace and shortly after both men drifted off into a calm and comfortable sleep.

* * *

**Ok, 2****nd**** chapter and now you know Ichigo works as a hitman/assassin at the age of 18 XD Cool right? I thought I needed to do something a tiny bit different since this was going to be an AU lol. And just so you know it in this story Ichigo and Renji tried a relationship but it didn't work out and they broke it off before either of them got hurt, one of the reasons being Ichigo entering the hitman profession. Before their relationship they were close friends as Ichigo grew up as Renji's neighbor and Renji was his closest friend even though he was a few years older. Their relationship now is that of loyal friends, and if one of them seriously needs a fuck they are there to satisfy each other. That's why you can often find Renji crashing at Ichigo's or vice versa, with or without a shag being the reason.**

** In this situation Renji decides to crash at Ichigo's and they simply share the same bed and enjoy each other's warmth XD I enjoy the RenIchi pairing and I will most likely write a fic for them in the future, but RenIchi is not the pairing for this story. A few creative minds have probably already figured out to which pairing this story is headed lol XD**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. A night at the Resureccion

**A night at the Resureccion**

Ichigo rummaged through his closet, looking for something clean to wear for his night out with Pantera and Murcielago. It had been ages since he had gone out to relax with his colleagues, and even though he and Pantera didn't particularly liked each other they got along more or less, provided one of them didn't say anything to piss the other off.

Murcielago was a different story, they got a long pretty well but Murcielago was as anti-social as they came. He had time for him and Pantera and a few others, but other than that they didn't see much to him outside of work and the pale man was the silent observant type to top it all. Either way he still enjoyed their company and they somehow managed to get Murcielago to at least participate whenever he agreed to come along so the night wasn't totally wasted.

Ichigo pulled out a white shirt and a black vest and looked at them with scrunched eyebrows before deciding it would do. He quickly put the clothing on and let the shirt hang outside the rim of his bleached black jeans and kept the vest open. He reached for one of his favorite chains which hung on a peg next to his mirror and attached it to the jeans, admiring how it fell beneath his hip in a perfect curve reflecting the light and shining.

He then put on fingerless gloves and added a nail bracelet to the left one, completing his look after he put on some black eyeliner to frame his eyes better. He was always told he had beautiful eyes and thus he liked to show them off when he went out for a night at the town.

The final piece was an upside down cross earring which Renji had given him; it was his most reassured ear piece. He wasn't a sadist or anything like that, he just didn't believe in God and he had probably broken many laws that were written in the Bible so he thought the cross fit him.

He eyed himself in the full scale mirror and gave a nod of acceptance before he exited the bathroom and entered the living room where Renji was waiting. Renji looked Ichigo up and down with appreciative eyes and hummed slightly.

"Looks good," he said and stood up from the couch to get his shoes so they could leave.

Ichigo smiled and followed his longtime friend to the entrance of his apartment, and slid a suggestive finger from the nape of his neck and down between his shoulder blades when the redhead bent down to tie his shoes. Renji growled in appreciation and rose up to catch Ichigo in a heated kiss, making Ichigo moan into his mouth.

"Later Ichi, kay?" Renji said and Ichigo smirked at him before slipping out of the door slamming it in Renji's face.

"Hey!" Renji growled and pushed Ichigo in the back and they soon laughed loudly together as they kept teasing each other till they were outside of Ichigo's apartment complex. Renji guided Ichigo over to his car and Ichigo once again had to stop and admire the beast in front of him.

"It's as beautiful as ever," Ichigo whispered and let his fingers slide along the fine lines of the car's body admiring its design.

Renji was the heir to one of Japan's biggest Yakuza clans, namely the Zabimaru branch and he was a man to fear. Ichigo still remembered when Renji had gotten the car on his 21st birthday; it had been the present from his father. Ichigo to this day was still jealous of Renji's car and he was going to get one too once his father and family was out of his hair and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted with all the money he had.

Renji's veteran 1968 Ford Mustang was all original, even the motor was restored and it was still a beast on the road able of competing with the modern cars. It had a base paint which was crimson red like Renji's hair, and was decorated with an elaborate paintjob of black tribals that matched Renji's even though the patterns weren't completely the same.

"Damn right it is," Renji agreed and he too ran his fingers along the lines of the hood with a grin before walking to the driver side and jumped in. Ichigo did the same on the passenger's side and soon they were out in the busy night streets of Karakura town.

They soon arrived at one of the town's most renowned night clubs, namely Resureccion. Ichigo and Renji walked up to the incredibly large guard at the door and greeted Komamura with wide smiles.

"Good evening Renji and Ichigo, please step inside," he said with a smile as Renji and Ichigo were allowed in front of the long line of people waiting to get inside.

"Sorry people, only two more are allowed inside so the rest of you will have to go to one of our branch clubs this evening," Komamura bellowed after letting Renji and Ichigo inside. A loud commotion of displeased shouts and angry complaints grew in volume inside as Komamura rushed two more people inside before closing the large doors to seal of the club for the night.

Ichigo and Renji were soon accompanied by Renji's personal assistant and bodyguard whom had been waiting at the night club for the heir's arrival and Renji rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion before quickly scanning the crowd for Ichigo's colleagues. He soon recognized the wild blue mane of Pantera and he grinned tugging at Ichigo's arm as he headed in that direction. They arrived to find Pantera, or on unofficial turfs Grimmjow trying to piss a very bored looking Ulquiorra off.

"Grimm, you're wasting your energy ya know?" Ichigo chuckled punching his colleague in the shoulder friendly.

"Fuck off Kurosaki; I'll do it this time!" Grimmjow sneered and punched Ichigo back with a grin before returning to his futile attempts at making the pale Ulquiorra lose his temper. Just then Grimmjow noticed Renji behind Ichigo and a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Red!" he called. "Didn't see you behind Ichi, how's it goin'?" Grimmjow said, Ulquiorra momentarily forgotten.

"Okay," Renji said with a grin before giving Grimmjow a hug, the manly way of course. He and Grimmjow had a history, Grimmjow being the heir to the Sexta branch of the Shinigami Yakuza group. They had participated in a lot of Yakuza face-offs together and they were combat partners and close friends, though not as close as Ichigo and Renji were. Grimmjow was about to start a conversation but Renji held his hand up and turned to his bodyguard.

"Ganju, could you go order the usual for me and Ichi and the rest?" he asked and was answered with a smile as the bulky man went to the bar to get drinks for the heir and his friend.

Renji walked through the crowd to a table which was occupied by some young men and a few women whom definitely were prostitutes and he briefly wondered how the whores had gotten in in the first place. Normally the table was off limits to anyone but Renji and his company, but every now and then someone had the nerve to ignore the claim laid on the table and sat down like they owned the place.

Renji walked up to the end of the table and coughed loudly to gain their attention, smirking when he saw the prostitutes pale visibly when they recognized him. All of the high tires in the Zabimaru branch had distinct and identifying tribal tattoos covering their body, and the facial ones which you could always see was a clear sign pointing to whom the person was.

"I suggest you leave my table, I don't want filth like you dirtying it!" Renji growled, his crimson eyes flaring dangerously at the intruders on his territory.

"Fuck off mister hot shot, can't you see were tryin' ta have a good time 'ere?" one of the men said and the prostitute on his lap gasped loudly, covering her mouth with a fake tan hand.

"I suggest you leave, lest you want Sexta and Zabimaru on your tails trash," Ulquiorra's ice cold voice piped up and he eyed the men with his deadly jade eyes.

"Tch, we ain't afraid of some lowlife Yakuza!" a second man piped up and Ichigo's tail was officially lit.

"I'll politely ask you to leave if you do not want a slug each perfectly placed between your eyeballs!" Ichigo snarled and reached behind himself grabbing hold of his Tanaka M26 custom revolvers, pulling them forth and aiming one at the two men whom seemed to be dominant ones in the small party occupying their table.

"Ehehe… Gun's aren't allowed in here, you won't dare to shoot me would you?" the man whom had told them to fuck off in the first place said, his nervousness slowly creeping forward to the surface of his voice and face. Ichigo's face evolved into featuring a wicked grin as he pulled the safety on both of his revolvers before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Want to find out?" he growled, spinning the shell chambers around grinning when the click sound of the chambers stopping echoed.

"Leave now, and I dun ever wanna see yer faces at Resureccion again!" Grimmjow growled at the man dropping his hand across Ichigo's shoulders with a deadly grin directed at the people taking up their space.

Without as much as a sound the prostitutes scurried off and out of the night club, their clients close behind with their tails low in submission. Komamura grinned when he saw the people rush past him, knowing they'd been scared off by Renji and his company because they dared to sit at his table.

"Trash should be disposed of, why did you let them get away?" Ulquiorra asked and eyed Ichigo curiously.

"Hey now, stirring up unnecessary commotions and trouble by killing a few random people whom had the nerve to tread on Yakuza territory will only attract attention to the Yakuza and their work," Ichigo explained and got affirmative nods from Grimmjow and Renji.

Ulquirora only huffed in response as he sat down at the table, just when Ganju came back balancing a plate with 4 drinks on it. Grimmjow quickly snatched the incredibly large glass containing the clubs signature neon blue drink called Resureccion. Ichigo grabbed his drink next which was simply called Obsidian as it was completely black.

Ichigo still had a hard time figuring out how they could mix a drink with such a color but he threw it aside as he took a good sip of it, slamming the glass into the table with a satisfied sound as the drink warmed his throat.

Next Ulquiorra took his Gin and Tonic, which had been served in a double dose since Ulquiorra could be quite the heavy drinker since he had a high tolerance, while Renji grabbed his Crimson Sakura drink and took a sip with a look of appreciation on his face.

The rest of the night was spent drinking various stuff and chatting, they even bothered to dance a bit and when the time finally came to drag their asses home, a drunken Grimmjow stumbled out of the club and into a black BMW with tinted glass which was waiting for him. Ulquiorra was more or less ok, and capable of walking the short distance to his apartment, while Renji was just out of the perimeter in which he could safely drive inside.

Ichigo slipped behind the passenger seat and sat down on the hind seats of the car, while Renji took the front passenger seat, Ganju slipping in on the driver's side so that he could drive Renji and Ichigo home.

"My place or yours?" Ichigo asked looking at Renji with clouded eyes.

"Your place," Renji said and Ganju immediately took off in the direction of Ichigo's apartment complex.

**~~~~Night Chase~~~~**

The lock on Ichigo's apartment door clicked and seconds after the door was kicked open by a laughing Ichigo, his body hanging from Renji's shoulder as the redhead dragged them inside making sure they kicked off their shoes. None of them were really drunk, slightly tipsy maybe but their heads were still clear enough for just about anything.

Earlier it had been Ichigo whom had suggested something more perverted to follow up the night at Resureccion, but when they left the bar it had been Renji whom had gotten his pants in a knot and now they were both eager to strip out of their constricting clothes and dump down on the comfiest place available.

Ichigo gave Renji the most lust filled look he could muster as his tattooed friend pulled Ichigo's shirt off after discarding the vest, whistling when he was awarded with first class view of Ichigo's slender but muscled chest and abdomen.

"Liking what you see?" Ichigo purred and did a couple of sensual movements giving Renji an example of how his muscles would rip under his smooth tanned skin.

"When have I not?" Renji growled and tackled Ichigo, making his auburn haired friend stumble back and into the cold wall as he slid his tongue over Ichigo's soft lips asking for entrance.

Ichigo's gates opened and their tongues engaged in a sensual waltz inside hot caverns as they ended up in a sensual battle of lust, Ichigo's vocal cords producing lovely small moans and whimpers while Renji answered them with grunts, groans and growls. When they finally broke apart for air after what seemed like minutes Ichigo was panting, sweat glistening on both of their foreheads.

"Bedroom?" Ichigo panted out and Renji growled loudly.

"Bedroom," he declared and scooped Ichigo into his arms making the orangette let out a not so manly squeal before he nuzzled his head into the pit of Renji's neck with a purr.

Ichigo was thrown down onto the soft mattress of his bed and he licked his lips, setting his knees far apart and looked at Renji with clouding eyes. Ichigo gasped as Renji assaulted him, nibbling at his neckline and collarbone, before licking a trail up his neck and stopping to let his breath ghost past Ichigo's ear, drawing a shiver from Ichigo's sweat covered body.

"Renji…" Ichigo moaned when the tattooed Yakuza licked sensitive nipple before suckling lightly at said body part.

Ichigo arched his back slightly as the redhair continued the lovely administrations and looked down at his long-time friend. Ichigo smiled before letting out a gasp of pleasure when Renji began kneading his other nipple, and when the pleasurable waves stopped for a slight moment Ichigo pulled out Renji's hair tie, and relished in how beautiful and wild his friend looked with the crimson hair framing his face.

Ichigo licked his lips in anticipation as he fisted his fingers into that crimson ocean, enticing Renji to continue his actions and was awarded with a lustful growl from the tattooed beast. Renji smirked deviously at Ichigo and began tracing Ichigo's abs with feather light touches as his tongue worked a trail of saliva from the center of Ichigo's collarbone and down to his navel, stopping there to prod at the small hole, knowing his partner for the night loved that. By now both Ichigo and Renji's members had grown painfully hard and were throbbing and Ichigo was the first one to give in and voice his needs.

"Renji…hah…please!" Ichigo drawled and arched his back sensually to get the redhead's attention.

"What is it berry, what do you want?" Renji teased and received a drawn out growl from the auburn haired hitman.

"Renji!" Ichigo growled and said man chuckled before giving his partner what he wanted.

Crimson eyes looked up to connect with brown ones as Renji let his tongue trail up the underside of Ichigo's proud erection earning a needy moan from his friend, which further added to his own libido. Renji finally took Ichigo into his mouth and began working his erection with a sinful tongue. He hollowed his cheeks and snaked his tongue around Ichigo's dick knowing he loved it and relished in the lustful growl that came from deep within the hitman's chest.

Renji did a few more powerful sucks and finally he heard the distinct sound which only Ichigo made when he was close to hitting his peak. A very curious sound erupted from Ichigo's chest, the sound seemed to echo from countless places at once, and seconds after Renji's throat was coated in the warm, salty and sticky substance that was Ichigo's release and he gave off a slight groan at the feeling before swallowing it all.

As Ichigo came down from his blizz and the white disappeared from his eyes he looked down at Renji with hazy eyes, and smirked while he spread his legs wider inviting Renji in for more. Renji growled and quickly shoved a set of fingers into Ichigo's mouth, relishing in the enjoyable feeling he was left with as Ichigo's soft and sensual tongue slid around his fingers and caressed them.

He moaned deeply at the arousing feeling before slowly retreating his now saliva coated fingers with a pop, quickly guiding them down Ichigo's front to drag them teasingly through his cleft, squeezing his cheeks at the same time.

Ichigo started a loud growl but it quickly drowned into a delightful moan as Renji slipped a digit inside Ichigo's twitching and inviting entrance. Ichigo shivered in delight as that finger began stroking his insides and curled, fisting his fingers into the sheets of the bed. He hastily tried to think of when Renji had stripped them of their trousers, but the thought quickly drowned into another moan as he felt Renji scissoring him, letting him know a second digit had been added without him feeling a thing.

Renji sped up his pace a bit and thrust his fingers deeply into Ichigo before retreating them, curling the tips and doing wave like motions as he prepared Ichigo for a much larger intrusion. Ichigo gasped and moaned loudly as he arched his back when Renji brushed past his sweet spot and the redhead growled at the arousing sight.

"God…Renjiiiii…" Ichigo groaned. Renji smirked and drew his fingers out and growled at the needy whine that escaped Ichigo.

"What's wrong Ichi?" Renji asked with a smirk.

"Just fuck me already!" Ichigo growled and those words went straight to Renji's groin. "

Hai,hai… Ready?" Renji asked as he positioned himself and lined up.

"Renji!" Ichigo growled dangerously and Renji smirked before snapping his hips forward in a powerful thrust, sheathing himself inside Ichigo's warmth with a drawn out moan escaping his lips.

"Fuck Ichi…so tight," Renji groaned.

"Whatever…Move!" Ichigo growled and moaned deeply when Renji pulled back and thrust forward again.

Renji started a slow and torturous pace which had Ichigo moaning and panting, his fingers fisting into the sheets as his back arched just a tiny bit off of the mattress.

"Faster," Ichigo demanded and gasped when Renji complied.

Ichigo's groans and moans grew in strength as Renji increased his pace little by little, the redhead uttering a good amount of groans and grunts on his own part at the feeling of Ichigo's silky cavern clamping down and releasing his member as Ichigo skillfully did his best to pleasure Renji as much as possible. Renji growled and did a powerful thrust forward changing his angle slightly with the movement and growled lustfully when Ichigo froze and cried out, clamping down painfully hard on his erection.

"There…" Ichigo mewled and Renji grinned knowing he had hit jackpot.

Ichigo yowled when Renji thrust into his prostate hard, and his back arched up from the bed as he tried to meet the brutal thrust's Renji was delivering. His attempts soon failed though as white began clouding his vision, his spine tingling with pleasure as his sweet spot was ruthlessly ravaged again and again.

"Oh God Renji!" Ichigo howled, his voice once again taking on that special echoing tone and Renji growled doing once final thrust before emptying himself inside his auburn haired friend, Ichigo following seconds after. Renji retreated from inside Ichigo and fell down face first beside Ichigo, panting just as heavily as the orangette as they rode out their orgasms.

"Damn," Ichigo said as he shuffled up to a sitting position, his whole body shaking from the aftermath.

"Got that right," Renji complied and Ichigo smiled before drawing the back of his hand across his forehead to rid it of sweat.

"This calls for a shower," Ichigo declared and got out of bed on shaky feet. "You comin' Red?" Ichigo asked and received a chuckle from the redhead.

"Be there in two," Renji answered and Ichigo smiled before making his way over to the bathroom.

2 minutes later Renji joined Ichigo in the spacious bathroom and they shared a comfortable shower together, before they changed the sheets on Ichigo's bed so that they could snuggle down in fresh bedding.

Ichigo smiled a sleepy smile, before nuzzling up close to his friend, Renji drawing Ichigo close and shortly after they were both fast asleep, Renji snoring like the beast he was while Ichigo slept soundlessly.

**~~~~Night Chase~~~~**

Grimmjow ran up the stairs of Ichigo's apartment complex, cursing the elevator for being out of order since the orangette lived on the 10th floor. Even as trained as he was he was panting harshly when he finally reached the door that led to the hallway of Ichigo's floor. Grimmjow mercilessly kicked the door opened and damn near tripped over his own feet in his hurry to reach Ichigo's door. When he finally reached Ichigo's door which read I15 he sighed before hammering on the door.

"Yo Ichigo, wake up!" Grimmjow shouted, hating how panicked his voice sounded as he tried to make contact with Ichigo.

Inside Ichigo's brow twitched and he groaned in his sleep as a loud repeating sound began thrumming in his ears. "What the hell?" he groaned as he tiredly shuffled up to a sitting position. The room was still dark and Ichigo frowned looking over to the night table. 05:15 it read.

"Who the hells comes hammering at my door in the middle of the night," Ichigo muttered as he quickly slipped into a pair of sweatpants which had been conveniently lying near the end of his bed. That's when he finally heard Grimmjow's voice shouting through the door.

"What the hell does Grimmjow want at this hour?" Ichigo mused and then he caught the unfamiliar tone Grimmjow's voice had. It sounded like panic but that couldn't be right, Grimmjow never got scared, Ichigo thought. He lazily shuffled across the floor and flinched as another loud ranting began from the other door and he growled before opening the door.

"What!" Ichigo yelled straight into the face of the blue haired bastard.

"Finally!" Grimmjow growled and pushed past Ichigo, nearly running down Renji whom had gotten out of bed to see what the ruckus was about. Normally Grimmjow would have made a snarky comment about Renji and Ichigo but he didn't do it this time, something that made Ichigo scowl even more.

"Ichigo, you've gotta come with me. It's Ulqui, he's been shot!" Grimmjow yelled frantically shaking Ichigo by the shoulders.

"Ulquiorra's been what now?" Ichigo said, his eyes widening when the words Grimmjow had spoken began ringing in his ears.

"Are you deaf, I said he's been shot! You've got to help him Ichigo!" Grimmjow shouted, his hands clamping down painfully hard on Ichigo's shoulders.

"Alright, let me grab my stuff and a jacket and then we're out of here… Sorry Renji, but I gotta go!" Ichigo snarled and gave Renji an apologetic look as he scurried off to find his jacket.

He quickly slung his familiar bag across his shoulders, thinking it was best to bring his armory in case something happened before he rummaged through his closet for another bag. Ichigo secured this to his back as well and motioned for Grimmjow to lead the way.

Seconds later Ichigo was clenching Grimmjow's waist as said man twisted the throttle of his rather impressive sports bike, speeding off to god knows where so Ichigo could save their colleague. Ichigo sent a silent prayer to nowhere in particular that he wouldn't be too late, as his eyes filled up with tears due to the heavy air currents created by the speed at which they were going, Grimmjow sliding the bike through corners and taking shortcuts between alleys to reach their fellow friend as fast as possible.

At the place where Ulquiorra laid a man with wavy brown hair was doing his best to put pressure on the bleeding wound of the pale man beneath him, as two other men did their best to hold off the gang which had assaulted them as they waited for help to arrive.

* * *

**Dun dun dun…. New chapter for Night Chase, finally! XD Anyways, action and lemon in one chapter, hell yeah lol. Hoope you enjoyed **

**Please review, thank you :D**


	5. Unexpected help!

**Unexpected help!**

Grimmjow threw his bike around and slid into the mob of fighting yakuza and hitmen successfully scattering them, while Ichigo took a quick overview of whom the people were. He easily recognized the people belonging to his company and marked his targets mentally, jumping off of the bike before it had even stopped drawing Zangetsu from the bag with a deafening roar.

Even though they had been in a rush Ichigo had made sure to slick his hair back and get his mask which covered half of his face and the tight fit hood which shaded his eyes perfectly. He had black gloves on and army trousers as he athletically jumped into the air doing a backflip extending his sword arm out successfully cutting down two of the seven yakuza they were engaging in combat with.

Ichigo descended into a graceful kneel on the pavement, his head snapping to the side to find his next target. He snarled at the gun which was pointed at him and reached for his own semi-automatic pistols which he had tucked into the waist of his trousers. But Grimmjow got the better of him and knocked the man down with his own sword. Ichigo grinned at him before thrusting his sword between his arm and right side, smirking when a strangled cry erupted from the man he had just stabbed in the gut.

Now there were only four men left and Ichigo blinked at Grimmjow before rushing over to where Ulquiorra laid in an increasing dam of crimson blood. He snarled at the brown haired man and snapped his head at Grimmjow, the man quickly getting the message and sped off to help Grimmjow with the remaining four while he barked at a blond haired man with clothing similar to what he wore when he was out working.

"You, come here and help me!" Ichigo snarled and the man nodded and scurried towards him. Ichigo tore open the jacket covering the pale man's chest and reached inside his bag for a towel which he used to clean away some of the blood so that he could get a better look at the wound. Ulquiorra had been shot just below his heart and Ichigo growled in frustration. This was going to be tough.

"Ulquiorra, you're going to have to sit up so that I can put pressure bandages around you," Ichigo ordered knowing the man was not unconscious. Ulquiorra had survived many gunshot wounds before and he had a high tolerance for pain and he nodded before forcing himself up with the help of Ichigo.

"Steady him!" Ichigo barked at the blonde before reaching for his pressure bandages.

"Try to take shallow breaths," Ichigo ordered Ulquiorra before he quickly began circling the fabrics around Ulquiorra's torso above and below the wound to lessen the bleeding.

"You can lay back down now," Ichigo said and waited for the man to do so.

"You, take off your jacket and make a pillow out of it. Raise his head for me, I don't want him to faint while I do this," Ichigo said and the blond did as he was told. Ichigo's head snapped behind him however when he heard loud cussing from Grimmjow and the brown haired man along with a third tall and lanky black haired one.

"They sent for reinforcements!" Grimmjow growled and Ichigo swore silently to himself.

"Try to hold them off; I need to remove the bullet!" Ichigo shouted to Grimmjow before he turned his attention to Ulquiorra.

Ichigo rummaged through his bag for a needle but opted against it since the wound was so close to the heart. He didn't want to risk affecting his heart with the sedative and stared at Ulquiorra.

"I can't risk stopping your heart by sedating you," Ichigo growled and Ulquiorra nodded. Ichigo gave the pale man a piece of leather and the man took it between his black lips and waited for Ichigo. Ichigo took out a scalpel and began digging through the wound carefully until he caught a glimpse of metal and sighed in relief.

"The bullets complete, it wasn't an explosive shell," Ichigo declared before picking up two really small spoon like scalpels. "I'm going to dig the bullet out, best bite down!" Ichigo growled and Ulquiorra did as he was told.

Ichigo carefully guided the two pins down into the wound and began working to slide them in on each side of the bullet, knowing it was incredibly painful for the man. Ichigo didn't even budge when a large explosion lit up the alley where he was, in contradiction to the blonde man who yelped and fell back on his butt. Someone had thrown a fucking grenade, this was bad shit.

Ichigo finally got a hold of the bullet and began easing it out of the wound carefully. With a slick pop it was out and Ulquiorra opened his now sore jaws. Ichigo barked at the blonde man again, and he helped Ulquiorra sit up once again. Ichigo shoveled through his bag once again and pulled out a small medical gun and used his fingers to press the edges of the wound together. He pressed the mouth of the gun to the edges of the wound and moved it down with a few quick clicks, small steel strips closing the wound temporarily until he could stitch it properly.

"I need to get you out of here, those won't suffice for long. You've lost enough blood as it is!" Ichigo growled.

"Oi Grimmjow! Can you guys force an opening, I'm gonna hijack your bike whether you like it or not. I need to stitch him up!" Ichigo shouted and Grimmjow cussed.

"Starrk, Yllfotdt and Nnoitra, get your pants up and lets to this!" Grimmjow barked and the three lined up in front of the 12 men which stood before them.

"Give it your all guys!" Ichigo snarled before going on standby, Ulquiorra leaning on him while they waited for a chance.

Realistically the chances were small for Grimmjow and the others to succeed in creating and opening and Ichigo was worried the three would die trying. That was when a rumbling laughter shook the alley and Ichigo looked behind him with wide eyes.

Striding up the alley calmly was the very same brute that had been stalking him and that green eye seemed to light up in the dim light. By his side was a tall and muscled bald man holding an automatic shotgun along with a sheathed Katana resting at his hip. In addition there was a very feminine raven haired man whom had two fully automatic pistols in his hands, this man too had a Katana resting at his hips. Behind the brute was a guy with a trimmed beard and sunglasses, he too had a Katana and an intimidating ak-47 slung across his back. Behind him were yet three more men whom seemed battle trained, and Ichigo couldn't help but notice the incredibly long Katana which rested in a bandages scabbard which was secured to the brute's side. He walked past Ichigo with a maniac grin and quickly entered the battle, dashing forward with fists only and sent two of the guys flying a good 5 meters with his punches before he quickly ended them with a gunshot. What Ichigo assumed were his subordinates walked past him and Ulquiorra and began helping Grimmjow, Starrk and Yllfordt with the rest while the brute watched.

"Why is the Juubantai branch leader here?" he heard Starrk call out over all the fighting, but the question didn't stick in Ichigo's mind as a passage finally opened and he dragged Ulquiorra along to the bike.

He helped Ulquiorra get on and told him to hang on tight before swinging his own foot over and kicking the bike into motion, grinning at how the beast woke to life beneath him. He'd give Grimmjow credit, he had good tastes. Ichigo flipped his sunglasses down and hunched over the gas tank of the bike and pulled the throttle before speeding off, Ulquiorra holding on tight. Ichigo fled the scene with an injured Ulquiorra and barely missed being hit by a grenade thrown after them. Ichigo snarled before twisting the throttle even more and relished in how the bike shot forward eagerly.

About 5 minutes later they arrived at a large slightly rundown apartment complex at the outskirts of Karakura town. Ichigo slid the bike through the corner and into the entrance way, hitting a button on the bike to make the gates open. He managed to sneak the bike in-between before the gates had opened properly and sped into the opening garage gate to the left of the building. He shut the bike down after having parked it in its usual lot and helped Ulquiorra down.

He guided the pale man to a hallway which led to an elevator and hit the button to make the doors open. Thankfully the elevator was at ground level and they entered quickly, Ichigo hitting the button for the top floor. 3 minutes later they were at the 13th floor, the old elevator slow and cranky but still faster than taking the stairs. Ichigo dug a key out of his pocket and opened the door at the end of the hall, barging through and quickly guided Ulquiorra into a room where a hospital bed and some minor equipment resided. He helped Ulquiorra up on the bed before quickly setting to work.

"You'll make it," Ichigo panted as he undid the straps he had shot into Ulquiorra earlier before cleaning the wound with disinfectant fluids, the pale man not even wincing at what must have stung like a bitch.

"I can't sedate you, but take these at least," Ichigo said and gave Ulquiorra two small pink pills.

They were instant pain killers and Ulquiorra downed them quickly as Ichigo went to get his needles and the thread. Ulquiorra was once again given something to bite on just in case the pills didn't work, and Ichigo quickly stitched his wound up and bandaged it tightly.

"You'll recover but I don't want you going against my orders this time. This is the most fatal wound you have received," Ichigo said sternly.

"No heavy work, activity or movement at all for the next two weeks. You're going to take two antibiotic pills every day, and you need nutrition filled meals. You'll need to have someone change your bandages and clean the wound regularly to avoid an infection. In other words you're bedridden for two weeks. And even after that I want you to take it easy. The wound might have healed by then but your muscles will not have done so. No exercise for at least 3 more weeks, and only your everyday movement. You're going to be out of work for a while Ulqui, this'll take some time to heal properly," Ichigo explained. Ulquiorra glared at him and was about to protest but Ichigo eyed him sternly.

"No Ulquiorra, you'll do as you're told. I'll ask Neliell to look after you," Ichigo ordered. "Now lie down and rest, you've lost much blood. It'll take a few days for your blood to recuperate; I can see how fatigued you are. You can't hide anything from me Ulqui," Ichigo said before smiling and hugging the man.

"I'm so glad I got there on time," Ichigo said and Ulquiorra actually hugged back which was a rare display for the man.

"Thanks Ichigo. This is the second time you've saved my hive," Ulquiorra said. "Now scram so I can rest," he huffed with a sarcastic tone to his voice and Ichigo chuckled.

This was an unusual display of emotion from the pale man and Ichigo quickly hurried out of the room and slouched down on the battered couch in the middle of the apartment's spacious living room. He dialed a number on his phone and sighed when the other end answered.

"ITSYGO! It's been a while, I've missed you! Did you miss me to, is that why you are calling?" Nelliel chirped on the other end.

"Enough Nelliel… I need you to go get some groceries. Pack a bag and come to the Rukongai. Ulquiorra was shot and I need you to watch and help him while he recovers. I'll stay until you get here and I'll write you a list of what you need to do," Ichigo ordered sternly before hanging up with a frustrated sigh.

That brute wouldn't leave his mind, why had he shown up to help them. And what was all the Juubantai branch leader stuff Grimmjow had shouted about? Ichigo growled before leaning back against the couch, letting one of his bloodied hands fall over his eyes. How in the world where they going to explain this to the media and police? There was no covering up such an obvious clash between two sides.

The people whom had shot Ulquiorra had been from the Sanbantai and Goubantai branches of the Seiretei Yakuza group, the branches that had been stripped of their power. Were they trying to prove a point by stirring something up? Everything was just a damn mess, and Ichigo silently cursed the school as he knew he couldn't go back to his apartment and chillax while he got everything sorted and maybe even did a few jobs.

Luckily graduation was only 2 months away and god damn if he wasn't looking forward to it already.

**~~~~Night Chase~~~~**

Ichigo checked his attire once more in the mirror before kicking open the door to his apartment and entered the walkway. He had pulled on a tight fit tank top shirt, accompanied by elbow high fingerless gauntlets. Around his neck was a thin but sturdy looking collar with studs on it, and married to the tight fit bleached jeans was a heavy looking chain which fell nicely at his hip. On his feet he wore mid shin high leather boots with tying and in his pierced ears there was a rod, accompanied by black rings in both of his earlobes.

He actually took his time to put on nice black eyeliner to bring out his eyes more and he was pleased with how he looked. He was heading out for a lonely night at the resureccion, knowing that Renji was busy with business, Grimmjow was recuperating from minor scratches and Ulquiorra was still bedridden with a gunshot wound. He went out into the private garage of his apartment complex and opened the gate with his key.

He went into the far back of the hall and let his fingers caress the fuel tank of his street bike. It had been a while since he drove it, and it was as if was calling out to him this night. He once again admired the custom paint job which consisted of a base deep red color, topped with black tribals which had silver pin striping around them. It was a beast for a street bike and Ichigo loved how it always gave him more when he asked for it. Ichigo put on the leather jacket which hung there ready for him and put on his black shades, kicking up the stand and rolling it out of his garage.

He flipped the stand back down again so that he could lock the garage before swinging his leg over the back and kicking up the stand again. He turned the ignition and hummed in appreciation as the engine roared to life beneath him, comfortable vibrations acting witness to the power which the pistons created. Ichigo grinned and twisted the throttle, lifting his foot off of the ground as he sped out of the parking area and into the street.

It was a busy night as the many cars and taxies which drove the streets witnessed off, and Ichigo could neatly sneak between the lines with his sleek bike and avoid having to wait as long as everyone else. After a 10 minute ride he found himself at the town's hotspot Resureccion and he smiled. He had spent many great nights here, picked up a good deal of good one night stands, and he had had lots of fun with his friends here.

This time however, Ichigo drove to the backside of the club and showed a pass to one of the guards which opened the VIP garage door so that Ichigo could park his rather expensive bike inside. He had gotten the bike from his father, and after raising a bit of money he had given it the custom paint job, and he treasured it. Ichigo exited the garage after putting a wheel lock on his bike, and nodded at the security guard.

Ichigo made his way back into the front and smiled at Komamura who slipped him in in front of many other people standing in line. Ichigo looked around the club, there were many people there and luckily Renji's table wasn't occupied by any hotshots so he quickly said dibs on it. Ichigo slid down into the cushioned seats of the bench and sighed heavily. He was soon approached by one of the clubs special staff, and gave the man an annoyed stare. Where were those guys whenever someone else than Renji and his people crowded the table?

"Hey kid, I am afraid you need to leave that table. It is reserved for Abarai Renji," the man said and Ichigo glared him.

"Yes I know, and I fucking have permission to use this table," Ichigo stated and shoved a small card up into the man's face.

The man gave Ichigo an annoyed stare and snatched the paper out of his hands and scanned it with his phone. He gave Ichigo the card back and signaled for one of his subs to come and watch the table and provide Ichigo with service if he requested it. Ichigo nodded quietly at the new face before shoving a few bills into his hands.

"Go order me a Resureccion and a whisky," Ichigo said and the man did as he was told.

Ichigo was still praised by his friends for being able to drink the incredibly strong drink but he didn't think it was a big deal. It warmed his throat and the strength of it helped put his mind somewhere else than where he did not want it to be. A few minutes later the man reappeared at his table and Ichigo smiled a smile of gratitude as he accepted the drinks. He quickly downed the burning whisky before putting the lid onto the glass which contained his Resureccion.

He picked up the glass and shook it for about a minute, then unhooked the lid and took a sip. The taste was just as he liked it and Ichigo decided to people watch while he drank seeing as he didn't feel like dancing or seeking any company.

Ichigo's brown hues skipped over the crowd and he watched a few busty girls who swung their bodies professionally on the dance floor, rubbing up to some stuck up rich guys. He snorted and let his eyes dance over to the bar area. The counter was crowded and the bartenders had their hands full trying to service all the people. Every 4th minute or so several bottles of alcoholic drinks had to be replaced by new ones as they were quickly used up in the blending of different drinks.

When one of his favorite songs came on he began humming along and his body swung just a tad to the beat as he continued people watching from where he sat. Renji's booth had a good view over the club area and that's why Ichigo often made use of it instead of finding his own booth. Ichigo noticed the VIP door swinging open and Komamura talking to the large figure in the opening. After a quick chat the incredibly large man seemed to point right at Ichigo and he scowled. Who would want to see him? Shaking it off thinking he had seen wrong he returned to humming along to the different songs which played while sipping at his Resureccion, enjoying the cool liquid running down his throat. That's when he felt a slight tug on his jacket, and he turned his head to meet the eyes of the guard.

"There's a man who wants to sit down with you sir," he said.

"Did he say his name?" Ichigo asked.

"No," the guard answered.

"Describe him?" Ichigo nudged and the man nodded.

"He was about 2 meters tall, broad shouldered and well built, had an eye patch and a huge jagged scar and-" he was cut off as Ichigo put up his hand.

"I know him, let him through," Ichigo said and he was soon joined by the huge brute.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked in an annoyed tone and scowled at him.

"Such a harsh welcome kid," he answered.

"Well, first impressions count in my book and you didn't actually make a good one," Ichigo stated leaning back into his seat crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" The brute asked with a dumb tone and Ichigo glared at him.

"If you consider being forced into a kiss and then chased down the street a good impression, then you're pretty fucked up old man," Ichigo snarled.

"Hey, I aint no old man kid," the brute defended.

"And I aint a fucking kid!" Ichigo responded.

"Touché," the brute replied with a laugh.

"So what the heck do you want with me Zaraki?" Ichigo questioned with a smug smirk.

"Ah, you did your homework," Zaraki answered.

"Considering the people I associate with I was bound to learn about you sometime," Ichigo replied.

"Can't argue on that one," Zaraki said with a grin. "And to answer your question which you keep repeating, I want nothing in particular, needed someone to chat with," the brute ended. Ichigo snorted with a raised eyebrow and lifted his drink and took a huge sip of it. "

Ya sure you should be drinking that, aint good fer yer young body," the brute said.

"Thanks for the concern, but I hold my liquor pretty damn well," Ichigo stated and took another chug to prove his point.

"Ouch," the brute replied with a grin.

"So why did you want to see me?" Ichigo pressed again.

"Well I figured since I was so nice and helped you and your lot out, I would at least deserve a second chance," he answered. Ichigo looked at him and scowled.

"You've got my attention, what's your deal?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm interested in recruiting you to my branch," he said. Ichigo raised his eyebrows at that.

"If you did your homework, which should be easy for you as you're a branch leader you would know that I don't join branches. I work solo," Ichigo said.

"I know," the brute replied. "Doesn't hurt to try though," he finished with a humorous glint in his eyes.

"Figures," Ichigo said and looked at his drink.

There wasn't much left of it and with a sigh he picked it up and chugged down every last bit of it. To him it might now have been much, but to others it would seeing as he had half of the 1 liter glass left.

"Whoa, slow down kid or yer gonna choke," Zaraki said. Ichigo popped a vein and glared at the brute.

"It's Ichigo, not kid and you'd best remember it if you even want the slightest chance of ever meeting up with me again," Ichigo said with a snarl as he stood up and tried to take his leave. In a split second Zaraki had a gun at his temple, and a snarling Ichigo tugging at his hand which was caught in Zaraki's.

"Let me go, or you'll kick the bucket 'old man'," Ichigo mocked. On the sidelines Ichigo's guard tripped nervously and looked at the two men. Who would have figured a young man like Ichigo would carry a revolver around.

"At least tell me if I could hire you," Zaraki said.

"Depends," Ichigo growled after being silent for a slight minute. With a sigh Ichigo shoved a card into the brute's face.

"Here's my card, don't give it to anyone else without letting me know first," Ichigo said before leaning forward to whisper a password into the brute's ear. "Best remember that or I won't let you hire me if you ever call," Ichigo warned before yanking his arm free.

"You're free to use the table, just tell anyone to bugger off because Ichigo said so if they bother you, including the guards," Ichigo said before swiftly leaving the club, his hair dancing with the air currents moments later as he headed home on his bike, silently finding himself actually wishing the brute would call him for a job. Something about the man screamed danger and wildness, and his aura was so intimidating and attracting.

Ichigo had a hard time working against the force which was hell-bent on dragging him into the brute's claws.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Yeah Ulqui's not dying anytime soon, I like him way too much to kill him lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the battle and the drama, and the little exchange down at the club.**

**Please review!**


	6. Returning the favor!

**Returning the favor!**

Ichigo dragged down the mask covering his face and drew some fresh night air into his nostrils before raising his hand up to dry some sweat off of his face. The night was wormer than normal as a southern wind graced Karakura town with its touch and the teen relished in the feeling of it playing with the rebellious strands of hair which fell out of their this afternoon he had finally walked out of Karakura University after a successful graduation ceremony and the moment he got home he had eagerly checked his work phone for any job calls.

He had accepted a rather large one which included killing three business men who were working together in order to blackmail money out of the Shinigami Yakuza group, and he had been thrilled to do the job which Renji had asked him too. The pay was great as well, he would add half of it to his saving accounts while he would use the rest to buy Renji the ink he needed for the redhead to do a tattoo which Ichigo had wanted for a long time.

His booted feet hit the different roofs of varying buildings as he used the dark of the night to travel home unseen, but just as he was about to take a right turn and jump a 6 meter gap with a 2 meter fall, the sound of gunfire and victorious yelling reached his sensitive and trained ears. Not long after the scent of gunpowder infiltrated his nose and he frowned, wondering what was going on.

He wanted to go home and clean his sweaty body, but he decided to hell with it and redirected his course in the direction of which the gunfire had sounded from. Ichigo's keen eyes scanned the surroundings below him as he tried to find the scene of the obvious fighting. Soon his eyes caught the unmistakable stark white uniforms of the Hollow Yakuza, the very group which rivaled the Shinigami and its wide span of Branches.

Hollow was based on the three Branches which betrayed Shinigami and started their own group with the Branch leader of the Goubantai in the front as the supreme Yakuza boss. Some of the people within those branches had chosen to remain loyal to Shinigami but most of the henchmen had joined Hollow.

Shinigami refused to establish new Branches after the original three were dispersed and so the Sexta Branch came into play, the Branch mainly consisting of people whom were the remaining servants of a Yakuza group which had been terminated by the Hollows. The Zabimaru Branch was also a result of this and the people serving under Renji and Renji himself were previously serving under Kuchiki Byakuya, leader of the Rokubantai Branch.

Ichigo eyed the roughly 10 men in white suits with turquoise shirts beneath, and concluded that once again the Sanbantai of the Hollows was up to no good. But what shocked Ichigo the most was the fact that there was one incredibly huge person tied up to a draining pipe with sturdy looking cuffs, and he was bleeding heavily from 3 gunshot wound and several cuts and bruises definitely caused by physical violence.

On the ground before the tied man laid the feminine raven unconscious with a dart in his neck and Ichigo realized just how the Juubantai leader Zaraki Kenpachi had ended up in this bind. No surprise that the Hollows would have to resort to pesky and cowardly tactics like poison or sedatives in order to take down the said to be invisible Kenpachi. When guns and fists don't work, bring out the chemicals.

Ichigo gave off an amused snort wondering how in the world the brute didn't know to watch out for such things and he even considered leaving the man to his own demise, but his stupid emotions raided him with guilt and told him to return the favor which he owed the man. Ichigo dragged the mask up on his face and cursed the fact that he did not bring Zangetsu with him.

He sighed in frustration and found a good angle to aim from in which he laid down and set up his gear. Adjusting the support for his rifle he locked his aim on the closest guy. He held his breath to steady his aim and pulled the trigger, the silencer making it impossible for the men below to figure out where the shot had come from.

The first guy fell to the ground dead, the second one followed quickly and then a third one dropped like a potato sack. Finally the remaining 7 pulled their guns but were utterly confused in the matter of where they should be firing, and they formed a circle trying to locate the one attacking. Ichigo snorted and changed the magazine for his rifle and adjusted his firing angle, aiming at a guy to the left.

He pulled the trigger and grinned evilly when not one but two guys fell as his shot was angled perfectly into piercing both of their necks just in a place which would kill them in a matter of minutes. 5 more to go and one more quickly fell victim to a bullet through the heart, the new magazine containing non explosive shells which went straight through the body so long as thicker bone structure did not block their path.

Now the remaining four finally caught on as to which direction his shots came from and Ichigo smirked, leaving his rifle and slinking through the shadows jumping soundlessly from his current building and onto another. One of his beloved revolvers came out of hiding as he made himself comfortable at his new post and aimed the barrel of his weapon at a black haired head.

He didn't need a silencer for this, heck there were no silencer which fit his revolvers anyhow so he fired, leaving 3 men whom quickly turner into 2 as his second revolver came into play. Ichigo smirked devilishly before he fired two shots of torture, the bullets lodged in one knee each making the two remaining men crumble to the ground with cries of agony. Ichigo hummed as those pained screams filled his ears and he made his way back to the gear he had left, quickly packing it up and securing the bag containing his ammunition and rifle to his back.

Agile as a cat he ventured down onto ground level, landing in front of the brute in a crouched stance before quickly straightening up pointing his revolvers at the cowering white suited man.

"Ya know, you look so pathetic right now Zaraki," Ichigo mocked casting a glance over his shoulder as he knew the man was conscious. "But I'll give you credit for keeping awake after three gunshots, sedative and a good beating," Ichigo laughed.

"What the fuck are ya doin' interruptin' in my business kid?" Kenpachi grouched and glared at Ichigo.

"Gee, I thought you would be happy to see me again," Ichigo said with sarcasm. "But don't deceive yourself Kenpachi, I ain't here because I want to. I hate owing people and now that I'm saving yer sorry hive I don't anymore," Ichigo growled."As for you two," he said eyeing the Sanbantai men with a crazy look before grinning like a maniac.

"Sayonara," he said and fired his revolvers laughing as the two men dropped dead. Ichigo rolled his shoulders with a sigh before tucking away his weapons and then turning to Kenpachi.

"I won't be able to remove those cuffs without some equipment so be a nice old man and wait here until I'm back," Ichigo said before effortlessly climbing the buildings without letting the brute reply to his demand, his feet quickly taking him to his apartment complex in which his apartment was raided for the stuff he needed and his bike soon roared to life as Ichigo drove out onto the street.

_I can't believe I'm actually saving the asshole_ he thought as he arrived at the place where said asshole was currently bleeding out and just barely holding onto consciousness.

**~~~~Night Chase~~~~**

The wheels on Ichigo's bike screeched loudly as he set his foot down using it as a way of spinning his bike around a narrow corner as he finally reaches the street in which his apartment was situated in. Wrenching the throttle he soon arrived at the large building and hit a button on his bike allowing him to drive directly into the garage where he parked his bike, kicking the stand down signaling to Renji for help with lifting the heavy brute off of his sports bike.

While driving Ichigo had simply texted Renji with a demand to be at his apartment as quickly as possible, the only reasoning Renji got was that apparently it was important. Now the Zabimaru leader realized why and he quickly hurried over to help Ichigo 'unload' the Juubantai leader. With much effort the two managed to somehow haul the man up to Ichigo's floor and into his apartment in which Ichigo quickly gathered all of his medical supplies.

Renji told Ichigo to get what he needed, as he moved to lay the brute onto a spare futon which he had grabbed from a closet and rolled out. Moments later Ichigo was back with a heavy looking bag slung across his shoulder and he dropped down by Kenpachi's side. Ichigo tore the black suit Kenpachi wore open, not caring that he ruined the fabric which was likely of fine quality and expensive. The shirt suffered the same fate and Ichigo quickly took an overview of the general damage done to Kenpachi's body.

Two of the bullets were lodged close to the brute's right lung and Ichigo frowned as he moved upwards to listen to his breath while his hands pressed carefully to check for a potential collapse of the lung. The man's breath was even and steady and Ichigo's hand felt resistance when it pressed down telling him that his lung was in working condition, maybe scratched judging by the pained look Ichigo got when he pressed around a bit more but otherwise fine.

"His lung hasn't collapsed, but he escaped it with a hairs breath," Ichigo deduced before locating the third bullet. "That's a nasty one, it'll render him immobile for at least a month after I've stitched him up," Ichigo stated scowling at the bullet lodged in Kenpachi's left hip.

"Stop talkin' like I ain't here," Kenpachi rasped startling both Ichigo and Renji.

"Still awake? I'm amazed!" Ichigo declared before smirking at Kenpachi. "Though the rumors do say that you are near invincible Zaraki," Ichigo said with a chuckle before he reached into a pocket of his bag and pulled out a needle, pushing to see if the liquid inside ran out. Kenpachi eyed the needle closely before snarling when Ichigo moved to prick him with it.

"Hold it right there kid, ya aint injectin me with shit!" Kenpachi grouched and tried to keep Ichigo from injecting the morphine into him.

"Seriously how stubborn can you be? At least let me sedate you so that I can remove the bullets and stitch you up without hearing you scream in pain, the bullets are all lodged pretty deep. The one in your hip is lodged in bone!" Ichigo snarled in an annoyed voice and smacked Zaraki's hand away, only for it to return in the same instant.

On the sidelines Renji flinched when Ichigo hit Zaraki ruthlessly in the head, before hitting a pressure point right after forcing the brute into a welcomed unconscious state, the needle injecting the morphine right after.

"There, now I can do my work without having to put up with his struggling," Ichigo growled.

"Don't ya think that was a bit harsh Ichi?" Renji asked looking at his colleague worriedly.

"Not at all, he can handle it," Ichigo said with confidence in his mouth. "Now go and fetch me some warm water and a bottle of disinfective," Ichigo ordered. Minutes later the brute was cleaned up and his bleeding stabilized as Ichigo set to work on the bullets.

"Renji, I need to you to apply a steady pressure around the wound while I dig around for the bullet," Ichigo ordered and his tattooed friend did as he was ordered, knowing not to piss off his friend when he was working with medical jobs like this.

Ichigo picked up his spoon like scalpels and began digging around in the wound, listening for the sound of metal against metal. When he finally heard it he fumbled around a bit more until the dents in the scalpels were secured around the bullet and he carefully guided it out. It had been explosive shells and he used a few more minutes to check for any possible remaining splints before cleaning the wounds edges and picking up his stitch gun to temporarily bind the edges of the wound to minimize the bleeding while he set to work on the remaining bullets.

The second one was easier to grab hold of, but it left many splints which were a total pain in the ass to get out, leaving Ichigo to spend roughly 15 minutes to remove them all before he stitched the wound up with his gun.

"Sedated or not you are going to have to hold him down while I work on this one," Ichigo said to Renji. "And if you can force his jaws open and place this leather piece between his teeth, I don't want him to permanently damage his teeth and jaw structure by biting down too hard," Ichigo ordered. 15 minutes later the brute was trashing in his unconscious state as Ichigo still fried his brains trying to get the bullet lodged in bone out with as little pain as possible.

"This isn't working Renji, I don't think I can get it out without using force!" Ichigo growled; sweat dripping from his face as he tried to figure out a way to remove the bullet without doing permanent damage to the bone.

Ichigo continued to twist and turn the bullet for a few more minutes and he was about to give up when a pop was heard and the bullet came free of its own accord.

"Thank god it's out!" Ichigo declared with a relieved sigh before wiping sweat off of his forehead and watching as the brute finally stopped trashing around in Renji's firm hold. Renji let out a relieved sigh of his own as he could finally let his grip on the brute go, rolling his shoulders and flexing his aching muscles.

"Holding the guy down is like trying to tame a bull!" he exclaimed which made Ichigo chuckle.

"You can go to Yama-jii now and report, I'll be alright on my own from now," Ichigo said and Renji was out the door in a flash his Mustang roaring to life no more than a minute after making Ichigo smile ever so slightly.

"Now then, time to get you stitched up for real," Ichigo hummed as he set to work on closing up the three bullet wounds before the man woke. He then put on bits of thick gauze dipped in disinfective before securing them over the wounds with bandages. He looked at his work with a satisfied smile before removing the cap on another needle, injecting a potion to nullify the sedative.

The brute would probably be up and about after a few hours of rest, or so Ichigo thought. Just 4 minutes passed and Ichigo had just managed to brew a cup of tea which he spilled over himself in surprise when Kenpachi bolted upright from the futon.

"Kuso," Ichigo cussed lowly before preparing to scold the brute. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! You're in no condition to move around, lie back down this instant!" Ichigo yelled stomping over to the bandaged Branch leader.

He got no reply as the brute simply grunted and cracked his neck, his hand rubbing at it as he looked around his vision still unfocused due to the sedative wearing off. His uncovered eye was all over the place for a while until it finally fell firmly on Ichigo.

"What the hell did ya do to me kid?" the brute growled and moved to rise up, only for Ichigo to shoot forward and push him back down firmly onto the futon.

"I told you to not move, you're going to damage your hip beyond repair!" Ichigo growled right into the scarred face beneath him as he basically straddled the man in order to keep him down. "You should be thanking me for patching you up, I could have left you to bleed out ya know!" Ichigo snarled right into the brute's face, his arms locking around the brute's wrists to keep him from shoving Ichigo off.

"Keh, I would have survived," he grunted and failed to notice how a vein popped in Ichigo's forehead as the youngster undoubtedly tried to control his temper but failing miserably. Ichigo took a deep breath before forcing the hands which were rising down into the floor with a loud thud.

"Now listen here you ungrateful bastard!" Ichigo snarled yet again, baring his shiny white teeth and an impressive set of canines not fit for a normal human. "I could have left you to die by one of Aizen's twisted methods, even you aren't immortal Zaraki!" Ichigo downright bellowed at the man making him flinch as the sound undoubtedly pained his ears.

"Now lie down and take being injured like a man, if you don't want to end up with a permanent limp I suggest you do as I say!" Ichigo stated his voice firm and his signature scowl piercing Kenpachi strongly.

Ichigo was actually panting from yelling at the brute so passionately and he sat back onto the man's lap, pushing down on his injured hip on purpose smirking at how the man's face scrunched up in pain.

"No matter how strong you are, no matter how well you deal with pain and no matter how many injuries you have survived before, you're still human Zaraki so do as you're told and stay in bed," Ichigo said his voice steady and calm now as he eyed the brute trying to tell if he would comply or not. Ichigo's posture stiffened when a grin appeared on the brute's face as he wondered what the hell was wrong with the crazy bastard.

"Ya know kid, yer looking way to sexy when you're on top of me angry and snarling like a wild kitty," Kenpachi said with a smug look in his face. Ichigo cussed under his breath again before his fist connected with Kenpachi's face making it flip to the right and down into the cold floor of his apartment.

"Damn I can't believe you, you're fucking crazy!" Ichigo bellowed and removed himself from the brute's lap with an annoyed growl rolling over his lips as he went to clean up the mess he had made of his tea just minutes ago.

"Kuso, kuso, kuso!" Ichigo repeated the curse like a mantra as he set about cleaning the spilt tea and making himself a new cup before he walked past the brute to grab his guns, retrieving Zangetsu in the process figuring his beloved Katana could need a good round of sharpening.

Ichigo laid the sword and the bag down on his couch with care, not even sparing the brute a glance as he slipped out his beloved rifle and disassembled it to begin cleaning and oiling the mechanisms along with the barrel. He cleaned the lens of his scope and held it in front of his eye to check the clearness of the a satisfied hum he began cleaning the barrel before he picked it up to look through it. His brows knitted together in a frown and he put his finger in to feel along the insides of the barrel.

"Darn it," he swore and checked again.

He sighed in frustration and put the barrel in a separate case from the rest of the gun. He had taken so many missions lately that the screwed tracks in his barrel which allowed his shots pinpoint precision were beginning to wear down, and he now had to deliver it to his gunsmith for the barrel to get fixed.

Back on the futon Kenpachi watched as Ichigo packed away all the parts of his rifle before doing a quick cleaning of his revolvers. When the young man opened a bag and drew out a crimson scabbard with black lines carved into it to make it look cracked he found himself to be curious. However when the hitman drew the blade out of its beautiful scabbard, the katana itself was the most intimidating and beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Its blade was ebony in color, and its guard was shaped like a Buddhist symbol he couldn't remember the name of. The hilt was crimson and wrapped with black fabric in a traditional way and at the end hung a short chain with a broken link at the end. Where in the world the kid had gotten hold of such a rare katana he had no idea, but damn did it fit him like a glove. He watched as the kid let his eyes follow the blade before his lean fingers gently traced the blade of the edge.

"I've been neglecting you haven't I? Zangetsu," Ichigo sighed with a smile before picking up the equipment he needed to sharpen the dulling blade.

After a good half an hour he considered himself done and let the blade rest atop of his arm before he dragged it along pleased to see it was razor sharp and removed the hair easily. He then cleaned and polished the blade until it shone, and he hummed in appreciation.

"All done," he said to himself before sliding the katana back into its scabbard and tucking it into the bag it had originally been in. Ichigo rose from the couch and stretched his body in every possible way, low moans of pleasure erupting from him when satisfying pops happened here and there.

"Well then I really need a shower," Ichigo said to himself tugging his boots off and doing the same with the vest and snuggly fitted jumper he used on his missions from time to time.

Ichigo was unaware of it, but on the futon Kenpachi was thoroughly enjoying the view of Ichigo's rippling muscles and his scarred yet perfect skin. Without him even realizing a deep purr of appreciation rolled out of his throat and the kids attention was on him immediately.

"Oh, forgot about you," Ichigo said. "Renji is reporting in your case to the Sotaichou, so don't worry about your Branch falling into frenzy. Also that seated officer who was with you has been taken care of; he's recuperating at your headquarters. Renji will probably arrange to get you out of here and to your squad so you can rest and recover," Ichigo began before giving the brute deadly cold and intense brown eyes as he opened his mouth to speak the last part.

"As much as you might want to resume your work all people in your squad will be notified about your condition before you arrive. With your hip bone damaged like that you cannot participate in any fighting of any kind, and you must absolutely not move around unless someone carries you or you can use a wheelchair. It is ok to do paperwork though I doubt you do much of that anyway," Ichigo took a long breath.

"You're going to be out of business for one month while you recuperate from the worst of the damage, and then you will have to slowly work your way back up into moving around. I presume you are known with Unohana?" Ichigo asked getting a nod from the brute.

"She'll be given a record of your damages and will look after you from now on, don't think you'll be able to escape. That woman is scary as hell," Ichigo stated a shiver running through his body.

Not bothering to wait for a reply Ichigo stepped out of his army pants as well and strolled over to the bathroom, and soon the sound of the shower could be heard by the brute as he tried to relax on his futon.

He liked the young spitfire more and more. For someone so young the kid seemed to have experienced just about as much as he himself had, and man did that kid have an attitude. He was brash and cocky, yet he could be serious and deadly as well. He was a top class marksman and he doubted the kid would be any less good with his katana in hand. He was incredibly good in hand to hand combat as well. And all the while there was this slightly mysterious touch to his persona; something the brute couldn't figure out, for example the fact that he was a hitman, Why would anyone so young want to be a hitman? From the looks of it Ichigo knew his job well, and he seemed to be able to kill just about anyone in cold blood, no emotions involved.

Kenpachi saw so much potential in the youngster, he saw a potential lover and he saw something else. He saw someone who could surpass the Sotaichou and get rid of Aizen and his filth for good, he saw a young man with the possibility to become a feared man in Karakura Town.

The orange haired youngster was so intriguing and interesting, and there was just something about him that drew him in. Little did he know that in the shower the latter was thinking about him as well. The brute briefly wondered what fate had in store as he quietly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Whoop whoop, chapter 5 people! Yep, Ichigo returns Kenpachi's favour grudgingly and now he's stuck with the brute in his apartment. From this part of the story I think Ichigo and Kenpachi's relationship will begin to take form. Stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Please review!**


End file.
